An electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to an equipped program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, as well as a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. Increasingly, as super high speed and large capacity wireless communication have become popular, electronic devices are becoming more multi-functional including providing a function as a mobile communication terminal. For example, a single electronic device that includes a communication function may also include a variety of other functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function.
Such an electronic device may be equipped with electronic components for implementing a communication function, a multimedia function, or the like, and a printed circuit board, on which the electronic components are mounted. While some electronic components are operated, electromagnetic waves may be generated. These electromagnetic waves may affect the operations of other electronic components.